Don t leave me
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: This is a one shot. So Po and the rest go to a mission, but when something goes wrong, Tigress is hurt and she is now fighting for her life, but she needs something to help her win. Also, with Po, he is struggling and feeling guilty, mostly because Tigress was only able to say "Po, i..." and he is wondering what she was going to say. Story better than summary,... Enjoy!


**Author´s note: **

**Hi! Ok, so here´s another story. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

It was normal day in the Valley of Peace. Or at least as normal as it can get. The five and Po were training, kind of, since none of them (besides Tigress) was taking it seriously. Po was joking around while the others just were hitting stuff or as they call it "free style training", and listening to him. Po was wondering why Tigress wasn´t enjoying herself or relaxing since Shifu was at the village and he was going to be gone for a couple of hours.

So he just asked her "Hey Ti, how come you are not joining us?"

Tigress was surprised and a little bit annoyed by the question "Po, how come all you guys aren´t training, just because Shifu isn´t here doesn´t mean we should slack off Po, we should be ready for any attack." However there was something else in her mind that she didn´t dare to say ´_and because I love you and I can´t lose you again´. _

Po just answered "Tigress, the valley is peaceful, that´s why they called it the Valley of Peace, besides is not like one of us will die just because I don´t train, after all, we can all protect ourselves."

Tigress just looked at him and mumble "Whatever".

That´s when Po knew he had won the argument. But then Master Shifu came rushing in to the Training Hall, this surprised everybody so they knew there was an urgent thing going on. Master Shifu then told them, still catching his breath because of the stairs "Wolf bandits, forest, go NOW!"

Everyone started heading to the forest, but a certain panda was struggling going down the stairs. Master Shifu just saw them disappear into the background. Tigress was running so quickly that even lighting would be put to shame. Crane and Viper were right behind her. Monkey and Mantis were a little behind. But Po was the one who was really behind everyone. He was worn out because of the stairs, so he was still trying to keep up.

It was just a matter of time until Tigress got to the forest followed by the rest. They didn´t saw anything so they carefully started walking. Tigress was walking as quiet as she could, but then she heard something, she immediately got into her fighting stance. It wasn´t long ´till everyone got the message and got into their fighting stances too. That´s when an arrow came, Tigress caught it with her paw, and spotted the wolf. Then out of nowhere lots of wolfs started rushing in, eager to fight them. Everyone started throwing punches and kicks. And in a matter of minutes the wolves, who had weapons, numbers and everything at their advantage, were starting to lose the battle. But Po wasn't doing that great, he did beat a couple of them, but then was cornered by one of them. He didn´t have a way out, and unfortunaly was too weak to defend himself. That's when the wolf raised a sword was about to slice Po in half. But Tigress, who was fighting someone else, saw it. She quickly delivered a punch to the current wolf, and when to Po. Just when Po was one second away from death, Tigress stood in front of him, letting the sword go from her shoulder all the way to her ribs. But she had enough strength to punch and powerfully kick that wolf, this not only surprised the wolf but also Po. But it didn´t lasted too long, because Tigress collapsed after that.

After that, all the remaining wolves retreated, (which were about 2-5). All of the five were happy about their victory, all except Po.

He quickly hurried to Tigress side and saw blood. He started to panic, he ripped part of his short, just enough to make a bandage that covered most of her wound. He wrapped her wound. The others were wondering what was wrong, but when they came closer they saw. Po told Crane "Crane! Go to the village and have them ready to check Tigress!" Crane did as told and left flying at amazing speed. "Mantis and Monkey, go tell Master Shifu and meets us in the infirmary!" They both quickly run towards the Jade Palace. Po then started to carefully lift Tigress into his arms. Then said "Viper, you are coming with me since you are like a sister to Tigress." Viper just nodded.

They all started to run towards the village, surprisingly Po wasn´t struggling, instead it was Viper who had a hard time keeping up with Po, who was going unbelievable speeds.

Tigress weakly opened her eyes, only to stare at the face of a worried panda. She tried to talk, but her voice came out as a whisper "Po, I need to tell you something."

A wave of relief came over Po when he heard her sweet voice, _even when she is weak, she is trying to maintain her strength. _He though. "Ti, don´t talk, try to keep your energy" he said.

"Po, listen, this is really important" she insisted

"No, you listen, you have to keep your energy and talking won´t help."

Po rushed into the infirmary with Viper behind him. The doctors came quickly towards them, as Shifu did too, they took Tigress into their arms, but before they could take her away, Po took her paw as he saw Tigress slowly closing her eyes. But one last phrase came out her mouth before he let her go, "Po, I…" but before she could finished, her eyes closed. It was as if all her life was being sucked out, leaving only a lifeless Tigress behind.

Po let out a tear. Everyone was shocked. But there´s nothing they could do now besides waiting. So that´s what they did. They waited hours. Po started explaining Shifu what happened, and he couldn´t help but feel guilty, _If only I listened to hear at the training hall, then I could have defended myself, just like I said, it´s my fault Tigress is fighting for her life. _He though.

As said, they waited hours, and finally a doctor came out. They all quickly stood up eager to hear the news. The doctor had a frown and then said "Master Tigress is severely injured, and I´m sad to inform that she has a really little chance of surviving". Everyone was deeply saddened by the news. Then the doctor added "we would know if she made it in one hour, so you are welcome to come to her room and see her". And after that he made his way out. Everyone was about to break to tears, except Master Shifu, who was looking down with a melancholic face. Po was heart-broken to hear that, he loved her, and now she was probably gone forever. And to make it worse, he would spend the rest of his life wondering what was she going to say, and wondering if she knew that he loved her.

Monkey, Mantis and Crane made their way to her room. When they came in, they saw a Tigress they have never seen, she looked peaceful but at the same time, she was struggling. And somehow, even in her bed, she looked strong, brave, and fearless. They all gave her a flower, a lily, because they knew it was her favorite flower.

After that, Viper came in, she sobbed when she saw her. She was telling her how much she was glad to have her and how she was the perfect sister, after that, she went out. Master Shifu came in, when he saw her that way, he was sad, he managed to say" I wished you knew how proud I am of who you have become and to call you my daughter." Then he went outside, where silence was present and sadness could be felt.

Finally Po was able to go, but when he stood before the door he stopped. He hesitated, but then went inside, he saw her laying down. He started saying how sorry he was, how she was right about training, and how he wished it was him. He grabbed her paw and stroked her cheek. He then told her "Finally, I wish I could have told you something, that I Love you." He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

**With Tigress**

She felt everything, something she wasn´t able to do. She felt pain, sadness, but mostly regret, she wished she could have finished her phrase, but she was too weak.

And here she was in the border of death. She knew she was strong, but that wasn´t enough. And a part inside her knew it. She knew that this battle was hard and that most likely, she was going to go defeated.

She still fought, but she desperately needed something, some more will to live, a little push that tell her that this battle would be worth it.

She was losing this battle, because she didn´t have that, until now…

She felt something on her lips, it was warm, it made her feel safe and accepted, and then she realized po was kissing her.

Then she felt a sense of strength, of courage, of power, over her. That´s when she knew she could win this battle, she would do it for love.

**Back with Po…**

He was about to go outside her room when he heard something, he turn around and saw Tigress trying to sit up, when she noticed that Po was watching her, she smiled and said "I love you Po".

Po yelled "Tigress´ alive!", everyone came over and was surprised and happy to see Tigress siting up, but what was more shocking is that Po went over to hear, grabbed her waist and spun her around, then bought her face to his, and said "Don´t ever leave me again" and kissed her.

And in that moment, as Tigress wrapped her arms around his neck, she knew, the battle was worth it.

_-The end-_


End file.
